


Sunshine Of Your Love

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Team Dad Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty comes to realization that Jack is actually a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> headcanon: jack listens to tom petty and the heartbreakers and other such dad rock things, bitty thinks it’s trashy but endearing
> 
> Because we all need a little more Team Dad Jack in our lives.

Bitty never realized Jack Zimmermann was actually a dad.   
  
Jack told the worst jokes that you couldn’t even fake laugh at sometimes they were just so sad. And this boy checked up on each and every teammate every week--even the ones that were off-campus had weekly coffee or lunch meetings with Jack. Ollie and Wicks had weekly dinner dates with Jack at the local Five Guys and Jack always came back with some new weird fact that the two had learned in class. He always seemed so proud of his teammates learning anything. But his taste in music is what sealed it for Bitty.   
  
The first time Bitty barged into Jack’s room with Shitty, the Canadian was playing Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, but it was on Pandora so Bitty assumed that Jack had just been too lazy to change it. 

Jack paused it immediately, and it was all but forgotten to Bitty. 

But then every time after that, when Bitty walked past Jack’s room while he was doing homework, the boy was playing Eric Clapton, The Police, Neil Young, The Who, The Rolling Stones, and a variety of other music that was well… it was the kind of music Coach listened to.

The holder of Bitty’s affections liked Dad Music.

It took a few sighs and a fond shake of his head for Bitty to accept that his crush and his captain was a total, lovable dork with ridiculous taste in music.   
  
A few weeks later, Bitty was baking some lemon bars for the women’s tennis team who lived in the house next door for putting up with (read: not calling the cops on) the Nerf wars that had ended up invading their lawn and roof, when he heard humming. Coming from Jack. Jack was humming. Jack was humming his darn Dad Music and against his best judgement, Bitty found it absolutely charming.   
  
Bitty couldn’t even hold the boy's music choice against him because Jack was smiling ever so slightly while he hummed. He probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it, since his earphones were in while he perused some of the photos on his laptop that he took earlier in the week. His head bobbed a bit to the music and his shoulders were looser than they had been in the weeks following playoffs.

Jack must have noticed Bitty staring just a bit too long, because he took one earphone out and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s up, Bittle?”

With a soft smile, Bitty turned back to his whisking, “Nothin’ Jack.” Without thinking much of it, he hummed a little bit of Sunshine of Your Love while trying to commit Jack’s little smile to memory.


End file.
